Chimera Sui Generis
Chimera Sui Generis, also known as Vilgaxians, are a sapient species from the planet Vilgaxia. Biology Chimera Sui Generis are a humanoid species with green skin and long tendrils on their heads, males having them all around their head or just on their chin while females have them all around their head or just on the back and sides. The amount of tentacles can vary from three to nine. Their bodies have wrinkled limbs and can have red vein-like patterns. Their head and tendrils can have yellow, dark green or black patches. They have three point-ended fingers and a thumb on each hand and have two toes on their feet. Females have black lips while most males have the same color lips as their skin, but a few males have black lips like females. Chimera Sui Generis have human-like teeth, however, in Omniverse, Vilgax has fanged yellow teeth and a small beard-like growth under his mouth. The vast majority of Chimera Sui Generis have mint green eyes while Vilgax and Myaxx have red eyes. Some female Chimera Sui Generis have beauty mark like marks on their face. Like humans, a Chimera Sui Generis can get a black eye. 'True form' In their true form, Chimera Sui Generis are more octopus-like than humanoid. Their heads become massive in size and have several black horn-shaped spikes running down their heads. There are pink cracks above their now sharper eyes. The bottom of their bodies are pink with line patterns and have a triangular mouth. They have about 20 tentacles in total. There are also gill-like growths underneath the eyes. Their skin is more wrinkled compared to their humanoid form. Their mouth is cylindracal and has several rows of sharp teeth. 'Uncertainties' Myaxx and Vilgax had a green neck pillow-shaped sac in the original series that connected both of their cheeks from the back of their heads. They were absent from any Chimera Sui Generis in Alien Force or Ultimate Alien, but Vilgax regained his in Omniverse. : This may be an item of clothing. Diet Chimera Sui Generis are able to consume meat and crabs. Habitat According to Myaxx, Chimera Sui Generis are a land-based species. However, their true form suggests they are at least an amphibious species. Powers and Abilities Chimera Sui Generis have enhanced strength and durability. Even before being enhanced, Vilgax survived a nuclear explosion at point blank range, though he was severely injured and was widely believed to to have been killed. Chimera Sui Generis can breathe underwater. Chimera Sui Generis have the ability to transform into a large squid-like form and back at will, described by Vilgax as their true form. When in their true form, Chimera Sui Generis have prehensile tentacles. In the new reboot they are even shown to have lazer eyes. Weaknesses Despite their enhanced durability, there is a limit to how much damage a Chimera Sui Generis can take. Chimera Sui Generis can be turned into Ectonurites by another Ectonurite. A Chimera Sui Generis cannot switch forms if they are too weak. When a Chimera Sui Generis is in their true form, they are only able to breathe underwater and are not very mobile on land. Chimera Sui Generis are vulnerable to the cold virus, which is shown to cause constant sneezing. Notable Chimera Sui Generis *Gax (the Codon Stream/Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Chimera Sui Generis) *Myaxx *Vilgax *Citizens of Vilgaxia 'Chimera Sui Generis Hybrids' *Vilgax (½ Chimera Sui Generis ½ Lucubra; temporarily) *Vilgax (⅓ Chimera Sui Generis ⅓ Lucubra ⅓ Unknown; temporarily) 'Ben 10,000 Timeline ' *Vilgax Category:Species Category:Sapient Species Category:Species from Vilgaxia Category:Species with Enhanced Strength Category:Species with Enhanced Durability Category:Species with Enhanced Hearing Category:Species with Underwater Respiration Category:Species with Form Switchibility Category:Species with Prehensile Tentacles